


Fighting

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 📻 Oxenfree 📻 [4]
Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Families, Broken Promises, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Divorce, Divorced Couple, Divorced parents, During Canon, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I am so sorry, Other, Pre-Canon, Sad, Sad Ending, Tears, This came out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Alex knew that the fighting would never stop and she didn’t try to make it stop.They were all just trying to heal.They were all just trying to fight.
Relationships: Alex & Michael (Oxenfree)
Series: 📻 Oxenfree 📻 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781233
Kudos: 1





	Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from. 
> 
> This idea just came to me randomly and I had to write it down.
> 
> I'm sorry it's so sad.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

They were always fighting.

Even before she was born they fought a lot, at least that’s what Michael told her.

Alex knew that they tried their best not to fight in front of them, but as time went on, that seemed to get harder and harder for them.

The fighting had gotten even worse since the accident, though.

Since Alex’s fear of what had gotten even worse.

Sometimes at night, Alex would be woken up by their fighting.

She would wake up to her mom’s shrill screams or she would wake up with her father slamming the door to his office to blow off steam.

She could hear them both cry as well.

She could hear them both sobbing and she knew part of the reason why.

On most nights when she heard doors slam and pillows being screamed into she could go back to sleep.

But on the nights when she heard them cry Alex could never return to her dreamless slumber and she would soon find herself crying as well.

The tears didn’t stop when her dad moved out and they didn’t stop on the weekends when she went to stay with him at his new place.

The fighting never stopped either both unable to stay in the same room as one another.

Both blaming one another for what had happened.

Alex was glad that they never tried to make her choose a side though because through it all Alex didn’t blame either of them.

She blamed herself, though.

Alex knew that the fighting would never stop and she didn’t try to make it stop.

They were all just trying to heal.

They were all just trying to fight.


End file.
